Calamity
by One Hit Wonders Anonymous
Summary: What happens when a ghost fight turns horribly awry? Horribly depressing, I will warn you. Character death, suicide, and a little bit of gruesome details.


Hey all, I know, I kind of abandoned you. But I lost where I was going with Dementium. Hopefully I can pick it back up another time. For now, however, here's something dark, depressing, and demented! Review for me won't you?

* * *

**Calamity**

* * *

"Maddie…" Danny whispered desperately, the name feeling so foreign on his tongue, and yet, at this situation, so correct. He felt so detached from her that it felt wrong to call her his mother. He reached a hand out into the unforgiving arid air, hoping to relieve some of the disbelief, horror and guilt that was slowly tearing holes in his heart sunk down to his stomach. However, his movement only instigated a harsh turn of the neck from his mother, to reveal to him a look of such hatred and disgust that Danny flinched and immediately felt the tears pool in his eyes.

"You…" Her voice shook with anger and sadness, her eyes glinting and shining in the full moon and giving an all-too-evil look to his generally kind and caring mother. "Get away from me." She spit the words out as though they were poison. "Get away from all of us. We don't want your kind here. Look what you did!" Her voice rose and tears started streaming from her eyes as she spoke, nearly screaming as she jutted out a finger to her left.

Danny didn't want to look, but the natural inclination to follow her point led him to the sight he'd been trying to forget.

To Maddie's left lied a short and stout building, now turned to rubble; some of it was still smoldering with an unnatural ghostly hue. Through the smoke, however, Danny could still see some of the horrifying things that his mother was blaming him for. He saw a foot, an arm, and blood and gore strewn underneath the rubble.

He gasped in revulsion as in the foreground, he could just make out a tiny, bloody, six year old hand, hanging limp as it was crushed between two large pieces of concrete.

The tears began to spill from his eyes then as he looked back at Maddie, still breathing heavily and strewn protectively on top of her husband's unconscious, but still living, form. "But I… I didn't…-"

"I know what you did!" Maddie screeched, her face screwed up in emotional agony. "You destroyed that building, you worthless, disgusting monster! You destroyed its foundation, and look what happened! I want you to look you spineless bastard!"

Danny fell to his knees, as his legs could take no more of the insurmountable weight upon his shoulders. "I was trying to… A ghost… I was just trying to-"

"Save it for someone else, Phantom," She said his name with venom, her eyes glowing in passionate hatred, "I knew you were evil."

"No!" Danny's face screwed up in agony, his breaths rising in pitch and frequency. "No, I'm not evil. I'm good! I'm good!" He gripped his normally stark white hair in his gloved hands, tearing at it in panic. Finally, he began to scream, his voice cracking as he choked on sobs and squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, no, this can't be happening…!"

"Face what you've done, Phantom. Nothing good could have done this." Maddie narrowed her eyes, and as she spoke, Jack Fenton began to awaken underneath her shaking arms. "Leave. Don't let me see your face again!"

Danny raised his head and looked to her in shock, his eyes widened and the grief so visible on his face that it seemed to radiate from his form. He backed away, turned his legs into his wispy tail, and flew so quickly away from the disaster he had caused he merely appeared as a grey streak in the sky.

* * *

Danny Fenton was pronounced missing twenty-eight hours after the collapse of the Hutchinson building and the deaths of thirty-five men, thirty-seven women, and one child. It was not until one week later that a young jogging couple from a town five hundred miles from Amity Park came upon his tattered, incredibly malnourished figure, propped up in an alleyway and still breathing, but only just. He was taken to the hospital, where his family and friends met him, but he did not respond. All Danny did from the time he was rediscovered was stare straight in front of him, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes eerily dull. Occasionally, a nurse or a loved one would hear him whisper, "I failed…" However, no one was able to elicit their own response from him.

They kept Danny in the hospital for one week, but after no change in his responses to any form of human contact, he was whisked away to the psych ward, where he stared at the white walls, feeding through a tube injected into his arm and surviving, never living.

The children who knew of his secret identity assumed that what drove Danny to madness was that he had broken his own obsession, to protect. He had caused so much damage and destruction that he simply shut down, and his ghost half receded in defeat. It was as if his entire purpose in life was destroyed, and so was his soul.

Approximately two weeks later, Danny Fenton was found below his room's window from the fifth story, crumpled into a broken mess of bones and blood. They say he was freed that day, because when police and other officials arrived on the scene, they observed that his mouth was wide open in a way just so that a ghost of a smile lingered in his greying cheeks.

Sam, Tucker and Jazz never told the Fenton parents of Danny's true identity.


End file.
